The End
by UltimateWhovian99
Summary: Nevermore rewrite. For everyone who thought the book was rushed and could have been better here you go. Written mostly from Gazzy's point of view, but that may change later. Written with the help of Goddess of the Books.


**Chapter 1**

**The Gasman**

I woke up to the sound of Nudge screaming at the TV. Probably that One Direction thing she likes. I hate it. By the way, I am the Gasman. You were expecting Max, weren't you? Everyone calls me Gazzy. You probably can tell why I am called the Gasman. On another note, I had to go to school in 5 minutes. I scrambled to the bathroom, and took the quickest shower possible. I threw on my clothes and ran out the door. Or should I say flew out the door. That's right guys, I have Wings. And I am only 9. I don't exactly have parents so I live in a Flock. Like a bird flock. My other friends in this flock are Nudge, Iggy, Max, and Dylan. There used to be two other members, Fang and Angel, but Fang left and I really don't want to talk about Angel. Nudge, Iggy, Max, and Dylan came out after me. It's weird how we have been going to school for 3 weeks and nothing has happened that is too, bad. Except for homework, although I don't ever do it. I don't have time, I have to rig up the house, make explosives, and annoy Max with Gas bombs. No psycho whitecoats, Erasers, Flyboys, and brains in a boxes coming after us all the time.

"Lets race!" Iggy yelled. Iggy is blind, but he is probably a better flyer than me. Nudge, Iggy, and I started racing, while Max and Dylan were behind us making googly eyes at each other. Well, Dylan was making googly eyes, Max was making, well, Max eyes. Sometimes she scares me. Guess who got their first? Nudge got first, Iggy got second, and I was last. As usual.

"Gazzy, what is 8 divided by 4 times 2 plus 94" "Huh, what?" I said, waking up from my awesome dream, where I was blowing up big American monuments. " I said, What is 8 divided by 4 times 2 plus 94?" "Oh! 98!" I said to Mr. Boring, I kid you not, that is my teachers name. I heard a ringing noise. It was the fire alarm. Oh no, what did Iggy do? I burst through the window and helped herd all of the other kids out of my fourth grade class. I could already smell the smoke, coming from across the hall. People were screaming, and running out of the school. I flew up into the sky and I looked around frantically for the rest of the Flock. Phew, there is Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan. Wait! Where is Max?

**Max**

My lungs burned, my feathers were turning black, and I couldn't find the exit. Why did this school only have three exits? And all the windows are in the Middle and Elementary School. Oh lord, what did Iggy or Gazzy do? I jumped up and flew over the big crowds heading towards the exit. Good thing, the ceiling was high here. How could I be so dumb, and not even plot my exit strategies? Oh my god, My lungs were burning. I couldn't find the exit. I have fought so many things, but I couldn't even find a dumb exit in this giant rich kid high school. I couldn't fly anymore. Ash from who knows where, was getting into my feathers. I dropped down and found that the fire was right behind me.

I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt like they were about to burst. The black smoke was too much. I heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, before I fainted.

**Nudge**

I found Gazzy, Iggy, and Dylan. Gazzy looked terrified. "What's wrong Gazzy? Where is Max?" I said. "I don't know, I flew up and I didn't see her. I think she may still be in the school," Dylan shot up. "WHAT?! I have to go save her!" "No! You can't you'll die!" Iggy yelled and grabbed him by the arms. All three of us pinned him down, so he would not go after Max.

"Good news, I found the girl with the wings, umm... what was her name?" "Max!" Dylan, Gazzy, and I yelled in unison. The firefighter was telling us the good news. But, with all good news, there is bad news, in my life. "Let me see her! I have to see her. Is she hurt? Did the necklace I gave her get destroyed?" I pelted him with many more questions after that. "Well, yes you can see her, but she is not awake. This is the bad news. We think she has falling into a smoke induced coma. She is alive, though. "Iggy, what did you do?"

I did the only thing I could think to do. I called Fang.

**Fang**

Fang was in the back seat talking to Maya who is Max's Clone, Star, and Kate, while Holden was sitting shotgun, and Ratchet was driving the car when Fang's phone rang. No one ever called Fang. He picked it up and saw that it was Nudge. What could Nudge want? "Fang! Max is in a coma!" Nudge yelled. "Woah, woah slow down, tell me the whole story slowly," Fang said. "Well we went to school today, we have been going for 3 weeks, and, and, um... there was this fire, that Iggy started in Chemistry class or something, and, and, um... Max didn't get out in time, and the firefighters found her, and she is in a coma!" She had started to sob near the end. "I'm on my way," "How do you know where we-" Fang had hung up. "Alright Ratchet, take us to Oregon,"


End file.
